Reidak
Reidak (a.k.a, "the Tracer") was a former Dark Hunter and member of the Piraka, and a member of the Skakdi species. He was in the custody of the Order of Mata Nui, imprisoned on Daxia. He was later fused with the other Piraka. History Dark Hunters Reidak was recruited to the Dark Hunters when a dispute with the law on his home island of Zakaz escalated to the point that the entire city was wiped out. 5,000 years ago, Zaktan lead Reidak and the others (except for Avak) in an unsuccessful revolt against "The Shadowed One". "The Shadowed One" tried to execute Zaktan by disintegration, but everyone was surprised to see Zaktan survive as a mass of Protodites. 4,000 years ago, Vezok, Reidak, and Avak freed the Kanohi Dragon from its prison in order to pressure Turaga Dume into allowing a Dark Hunter base in Metru Nui. Dume still refused, and, in response, Vezok tried to kill him, but Toa Lhikan, Toa Nidhiki, and nine other Toa (one of them most likely Tuyet) intervened. With neither side willing to pick a fight at the moment, the Hunters left and let the Toa deal with the dragon. 250 years ago, during the war with the Brotherhood of Makuta, Zaktan, Reidak, and Thok were dispatched to guard a base. Reidak was quiet pleased with this assignment. Thok looted the base, and Zaktan explored it as well, but a tip-off from Roodaka that the base was once the Brotherhood's encouraged Zaktan to take a closer look. What he found was the Brotherhood's master plan: their schemes, calculations, backup plans, prophesies, and more. Stunned at first, Zaktan vowed to use this knowledge to his advantage, and destroyed the records before he left. Piraka After Teridax was defeated by Takanuva, rumors of his death began to circulate. Reidak and the Piraka, in response, journeyed to Teridax's lair, to loot it. They found something interesting: the Spear of Fusion. Due to misuse, it split Vezok in two, the other half named Vezon. Reidak and the others then suddenly gained knowledge of the Mask of Life. They all wondered how this happened, but only Zaktan knew that Teridax's spirit told them this. Zaktan led the others to the exit, where they were attacked by two Mana Ko. Vezon escaped, and the other Piraka, after defeating the Rahi, found the Toa Mata's Toa Canisters and decided to use them to get to Voya Nui, where the Ignika was. Upon arriving on Voya Nui, Reidak had tried to follow Zaktan's orders, by staying in the canister until a Matoran came by. However, since he was growing bored from waiting, Reidak decided to break out of his canister anyway, and advanced inland. Eventually, the six Piraka were able to convince the Matoran that they were actually Toa. For some mysterious, unknown reason, Reidak slipped and fell 800 feet, landing headfirst in the ice ring. All this did was make him angry. Days after they had arrived, the Piraka had given the Matoran the task of draining Mount Valmai, along with constructing a fortress for them. Reidak was guarding the Piraka fortress when Piruk sneaked inside, to see what the six "Toa" were up to, and sneaked by again when he left. He was later summoned into the chamber containing Teridax's antidermis by Zaktan, carrying a Ta-Matoran named Dezalk in with him. He then witnessed as Zaktan shot a Zamor filled with the essence, turning Dezalk into a completely obedient and unquestioning slave. Zaktan then explained to him that Dezalk had been enslaved by the antidermis, putting him in his command. Reidak tried to approach the substance, only to receive much mental pain. Dezalk was later sent out to gather the Matoran of Voya Nui in a village, and Reidak was told to alert the Piraka to come to the fortress, to claim a Zamor Launcher and spheres. Later, at the assembly, the Piraka used the Zamor spheres to enslave the rest of the Matoran. Later, the Toa Nuva arrived on the island, eventually finding the Piraka, and began to battle. During the battle, the Toa tried their best to defeat Reidak, only to see him get back up every time. He later ended up fighting Lewa, snapping one of his Air Katana in half, only to see Pohatu run around him, but he was stopped with a backhand slap. The Toa Nuva then surrounded him, but the rest of the Piraka saved him, and eventually they defeated all six Toa Nuva. Reidak and the other Piraka were then ordered by Zaktan to throw the Toa into the volcano, while he took their masks and weapons back to the stronghold. However, when the volcano erupted, the Piraka immediately fled to their stronghold, leaving the Toa and presuming them dead. Back at the fortress, the Piraka reported what had happened to Zaktan, though he didn't believe the Toa had died. He then reminded them about how their member Vezon had betrayed them and arrived on Voya Nui first. Hakann was ordered to make sure the Matoran worked harder after the deaths of many in the eruption, Avak was to stay at the fortress, and the others were to find the Toa Nuva. Reidak later arrived back at the fortress and found Lewa Nuva at an entrance. He tried to fight him, though Lewa was using his uncontrollable anger to get him to unintentionally punch the door down. Instead of chase the Toa into the fortress, he decided to retreat. In the antidermis chamber, he found Brutaka and Avak and Thok engaged in battle, with Zaktan, now a cloud of protodites, trapped in a cage created by Avak and Hakann watching. He then slipped into the chamber using a different entrance, grabbed the red Piraka, and threw him at Avak. However, the impact had sent Avak and Hakann flying into a wall, knocking them out and freeing Zaktan. The Toa Nuva and Voya Nui Resistance Team then arrived in the chamber, and, noticing the Piraka were unprepared for battle, hoped to defeat them. However, Brutaka easily knocked them out with a single blow. The battle resulted in the trust amongst the Piraka quickly fading. However, Reidak, Zaktan, and Vezok were able to forge an alliance. However, despite not knowing what was happening, they noticed lightning erupt from the sky. After arriving back at the Piraka fortress, Reidak, Thok, and Avak were encountered by Hakann, who was able to convince them to ally with him by telling him that the pact between Zaktan and Brutaka most likely involved their deaths. Hakann then told them his plans to eliminate Brutaka. The Piraka and Brutaka later encountered Nuparu, Kongu, Garan, and Velika at the entrance to the antidermis chamber. However, before the Piraka could strike, the other four Toa Inika arrived in the fortress. However, during the battle, Reidak witnessed as Hakann fired a Zamor at Brutaka, which took away his power and gave it to Hakann, though, since Thok was near him, half of Brutaka's power went into him. Everyone else was then captured by Hakann and Thok, though the Toa were freed by Axonn. They then freed the other Piraka, but only on the condition that they create a Zamor to reverse the effect of Hakann's Zamor. Reidak, Zaktan, Avak, and Vezok then traveled to the location of Hakann and Thok, encountering Hakann once they arrived. However, during the battle between the four Piraka, Hakann, and Thok, the Toa Inika arrived, and, while the Toa battled Thok, they fought Hakann. During their battle, Hewkii was able to hit the two Piraka with the Zamor sphere created by the Piraka, draining them of their power. Reidak and the other Piraka, while the Inika were knocked out, then made their way down the staircase leading to the Ignika, fighting their way past guardians and trails along the way. After arriving in the Mask of Life chamber, they encountered Vezon. When the Inika arrived and began to fight Vezon and Fenrakk, the Piraka woke up and stayed out of the way. Soon after the Ignika flew out of the chamber and into the sea surrounding the island surface. After the Inika went after it, Zaktan decided the Piraka should lay low for awhile. Due to exposure to the pit mutagen, Reidak and the other Piraka became water-breathers and lost their bodies, retaining only their spines and heads. During the Toa Mahri's journey up The Cord with the Matoran of Mahri Nui, the mutated Piraka ambushed the Toa, where they and the Toa, Matoran, and Piraka were later knocked unconscious by a blast of Axonn's. The Piraka were later taken away by the Order of Mata Nui for interrogation. When Daxia was destroyed by Teridax, he survived and was taken by other Skakdi to Zakaz. From there, he was fused with the other Piraka and various other species into a golden being. Characteristics Personality Reidak was actually very intelligent and cunning, but had no patience for planning or stealth whatsoever, preferring to engage enemies with his brute strength. He hated enclosed places and got restless if stuck in one place for too long. He also had an obsession with smashing things - especially Avak's beloved gadgets (although Avak was a fellow Piraka). Powers & Tools Reidak's Elemental power was Earth, and his weapon had a Buzzsaw on one end and a Drill on the other, it could turn solid ground to quicksand. He could use his power of adaptation after every defeat, so that the same trick would never work twice (however, this only worked when he was defeated, he couldn't adapt to tactics that only trapped him or slowed him down). He also had thermal and infrared vision, allowing him to see invisible heat patterns. Set Information *Reidak was released in 2006. *Reidak's set number was 8900 *Reidak had 41 pieces. Trivia *Reidak was sometimes pictured with a third eye in his forehead, probably an artifical one that he maybe used when he engaged the "infared vision". Appearances *''Comic 0: Ignition'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' *''Comic 2: Vengeance of Axonn'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''Comic 3: Showdown'' *''Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''Comic 5: In Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Destiny War'' *''Bionicle Heroes'' - Non-Canon Appearance *''Piraka Online Animations'' - Non-Canon Appearance *''Piraka Promo Animations'' - Non-Canon Appearance *''Piraka Mini Book'' - Mentioned Only *''BIONICLE Annual'' - Mentioned Only